


Keegan Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jason Momoa Characters [9]
Category: Bullet to the Head (2012)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Language, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Keegan (Bullet to the Head)/Reader
Series: Jason Momoa Characters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934317
Kudos: 2





	1. Imagine sharing a hit with Keegan.

He smirks as he sees you across the room. You both recognize each other, even wearing masks. You give him a sly little wave and wait as he strides over to you. 

He holds out his hand. “May I have this dance?” 

You take it. “You may.” 

He leads you out to the floor, pulling your thigh up over his and dragging you across the room as a fast-paced salsa number starts. 

You giggle. “Who hired you, Keegan?” you tease, throwing your head back and rolling your hips as he leads you expertly. 

He dips you down and purrs in your ear. “Wouldn't you like to know?” 

You let him finish the dance before you answer, breathing hard as he swings you back up to rest against his broad chest. “It would be easier if we work together.” 

His eyes sparkle. “Is that so?” 

You nod. “One look at me and he'll be wrapped around my finger. Then my big, strong bodyguard can accompany us into his bedroom...” 

You rest your hand against his shirt, playing with the buttons. “We can celebrate later,” you suggest. 

“Hm,” he growls. “And how would we do that?” 

“Same thing we just did, but with our clothes off.”

You wink and he grins, then falls into a different stance, spreading his legs and folding his hands in front of him before giving you a nod. “Then lead the way, ma'am.”

You look around the room and spot your target, who has finally made his appearance. 

Before you go after him, you grab Keegan's chin and give him a deep, sensual kiss. “Be on your best behavior, all right?” 

You give his tight ass a little smack for good measure, then adjust your mask, fix your hair, and make sure your hips are swaying just right as you approach your prey.


	2. Imagine Keegan not being able to go through with a hit on you.

You blink sleepily, slowly waking as a hand brushes your hair back from your forehead. “Wake up, sweetheart,” a soft voice says. “We have to go.” 

“Don't wanna wake up,” you murmur, rolling over and hugging your pillow. “I'm dreaming.” 

That's the only way you could be hearing his voice. He left you a long time ago. 

“You're not dreaming, sweetheart,” the voice insists. “Please. You have to come with me. It's the only way I can protect you.” 

Then his hands are on your arms and he's lifting you up to face him. You open your eyes all the way, feeling them widen and fill with tears. 

“Keegan?” you ask shakily. “Is that really you?” 

He nods. There are tears in his eyes too. “It is, sweetheart. I know you're tired, and probably confused, but I need you to listen to me, all right? Someone wants you dead. I can protect you if you come with me.” 

Your mind is still cloudy and unfocused. “I don't understand...” you start, but Keegan stops you. 

“Someone hired me,” he explains. “They gave me your name. I took the job so I could get to you first. They're not going to stop until you're dead, sweetheart. I'll be able to get to this guy eventually, but not right now. So I have to take you with me. It's the only way to keep you safe.” 

You rub your eyes and look at him. He's just like you remembered. 

Your tears start to fall down your cheeks. “I thought you didn't love me,” you remind him quietly. 

“I never said I didn't love you, sweetheart,” Keegan corrects you. “I said you'd be safer without me. I've always loved you, and I always will.” He hangs his head. “Look. I understand if you have a life here, or if you don't want me anymore. But I can't let you die. I won't. And it will be easier for me to keep you safe if we disappear.” 

“You still love me?”

You know that what he's telling you is important, but you're stuck on that. 

“Yes, sweetheart.”

He's tense, but he's being patient. Keegan was always patient with you. And kind. You miss it. Miss him. 

But all you can do is wonder, “When I'm safe, are you going to leave me again?” 

He shakes his head. “Only if you want me to.” 

“I don't want you to, Keegan. I never wanted you to go in the first place.” 

You let him help you up. You change your clothes while he packs the things you'll need. 

A short car ride later, you're on a plane. Keegan is holding you in his lap, cradling your head against his chest so you can sleep. 

“Nothing's going to happen to you, sweetheart,” Keegan promises. “I love you.” He kisses the top of your head. 

“I know you'll keep me safe, Keegan. I love you too.”


End file.
